Page 57
by Alidiabin
Summary: "Do you still want to do page 57 with me?" Ziva asked.


**Title: **Page 57**  
>Fandom: <strong>NCIS**  
>Author: <strong>Alidiabin**  
>Words:<br>Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
>Warnings Spoilers: **brief spoilers for 3x04, 5x19, and talk about porn. **  
>Parings:<strong> est.Tony/Ziva  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"Do you still want to do page 57 with me?"

_**Page 57**_

It was a misplaced shoe, his other red Chuck Taylor that led to Tony finding the magazine. He had delved under his bed in search of the shoe but found instead it; the September 2005 issue of GSM in Hebrew. Ziva's magazine, the one she held up when he suggested a bored Ziva read his. He held it up and flicked through the pages though he did not understand a word of the text he smiled at the memories. He reached page fifty-seven, the article Ziva enjoyed the thing he believed to be urban legend.

Ziva had given it to him the night that the team were split up. She had gone through her desk taking the few things of personal value and chucking the rest out. She had thrown the magazine at him telling him it would keep him company on the ship, then she had walked away. Not realising it at the time he had stowed it away in his backpack and it had gone of the four month voyage across the high seas. He had tipped out the contents of his backpack the night he returned at it presumably slid behind his bed.

He still had the copy in English, though the issue was nothing special in terms of the contents a sentimental part of Tony had kept the magazine as it reminded him of Ziva. He was lucky to still have it; Abby had cleaned out his apartment searching for things to be sold for a charity auction for a HIV charity, she had also recycled many of his old GSM magazines.

Ziva let herself into Tony's apartment after he did not respond to her knocking. Ducky had invited them all to his house for a casual and impromptu Sunday brunch. No one had any plans so it would be a full house. Ziva had suggested that she take him in her car to save money, as fuel was so expensive. Tony had also suggested they watch a movie afterwards.

"Tony," she called into his empty lounge room. She rolled her eyes at the empty pizza box sitting on his kitchen counter and a half slice of leftover pizza which had probably been his breakfast.

"In here," he called from the bedroom. Ziva followed his voice and walked down his familiar hallway to his bedroom.

Ziva found him sitting on the floor of his very messy bedroom. He was holding up two magazines. She recognized them both as GSM magazines. She was rather surprised to see him looking at porn instead of getting ready.

"Ducky's brunch starts in half an hour and you are looking at porn," Ziva said with her hands on her hips. "Really,"

"Look," Tony said as he held up the magazines for Ziva to see. She did not care about Tony's porn and did not want to look. She wanted to get to Ducky's lunch, she disliked being late and needed to buy something for him even though Ducky had insisted she need not bring a thing.

"You have two copies of the same magazine," Ziva cried. She was not surprised Tony often managed to lose things and he had also been given his frat brothers collections when many of them got married. Then she noticed the Hebrew text on the second magazine. "That one is mine," a smile crossed her face as she remembered the look on the pilots face when she pulled out the magazine, on the cargo plane she arrived in the US on.

"You gave it to me," he said. "Remember," She remembered and let out a giggle.

"Still want to do page 57 with me?" she asked tilting her head to side.

"Of course," he said with a smile.

"Maybe, after Ducky's brunch we can skip the movie," she replied

"And go straight for the happy ending," Tony asked.

Tony got up, he put the magazines on the bedside table and then he noticed his other shoe hiding underneath the bedside table.

"Do you want the magazine for a refresher course?" he asked as he tied his shoes.

"I have a good memory," she told him as they moved toward the door.

Many hours later after a pleasant brunch and a much more enjoyable afternoon delight Tony lay in bed, holding Ziva close and drawing circles on her naked back. Page 57 had proved to be well worth the wait and both of them had a very good afternoon.

"Definitely not an urban legend," he said.

"I told you that my little hairy butt," Ziva replied.


End file.
